“Paint by numbers” is a technique by which individuals with little artistic ability can create satisfactory works of art. In this technique, a sheetlike material with a painting surface on one side and a hard cardboard surface on the other side is provided. The painting surface typically includes a skeletal outline of the painting. The skeletal outlines are prepared in advance by an artist. Within particular regions numbers are typically shown. Each number corresponds to a different color. However, “Paint by numbers” as known in the art, does not enable one to transfer a drawing to another object such as a wall.
One painting system known in the art provides cardboard cutouts to assist in painting drawings on a surface. A sponge is used to sponge paint colors inside the cutouts. This system is difficult to implement and difficult to manufacture.